


Crawl

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: An alternate ending for Moira and Charles during FC.





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and, leave reviews please telling what you think, it helps the author.

_And if I had to crawl, would you crawl too?_

_I stumble and I fall, carry me through_

_The wonder of it all_

_Is you see me through_

**Crawl-Superchick**

"I know, they can threaten me all they want, Charles, I'll never tell them where you are. Ever."

Moira told him confidently, as she bent to stand on the same level as Charles, who was in a wheelchair now after the Cuba incident. A part of her would always blame herself for what had happened to him, even if Charles denied it, it had been her fault and was something she needed to learn to dealt with and overcome.

He was so good, kind and to her, if she had to choose between the CIA and him, her choice would be Charles, she was in love with him and he had showed her a new world that seemed almost like a dream. He had stayed by her side when no one else stayed and had given her strength to do what she thought was right.

 _You're my rock, Charles..._ She thought with a beautiful smile, staring at his blue eyes, thinking if he was hearing it too.

"I know you won't, I know..." Charles murmured with a sad smile on his face, staring into Moira's eyes, having heard her thoughts.

How he was in love with that woman, so brave, dedicated and full of passion and he stared into her brown eyes, thinking that the person who once said that if you love something, you had to let go, was wrong. Because he couldn't stay away from her, and his initial idea of erasing her memory no longer existed.

"My dear... I thought I'd be able to say goodbye to you, but I can't..." He admitted honestly, leaving Moira confused and she frowned, kneeling on the grass, feeling her blood go cold for a moment while staring at him. He wasn't thinking in leaving her, were he?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid that you might get hurt if you stay with me and that maybe we should part ways..."

And the young woman felt her stomach sink in fear, her body feeling like it would crumble too at the sound of it, even if she fought against that feeling, because she was a strong woman,her mind being invaded by many thoughts and fear. Charles had been her rock, crawling with her when she had to crawl, during the difficult moments at CIA with her bosses, with the lost of some agents and friends and in Cuba and the though of being away from him hurt too much.

She didn't consider herself a dependent woman, she had always fought to be respected as a woman and agent, but she knew that even the strongest women needed someone to support and crawl with them when it was needed and Charles was this wonderful someone.

Charles seemed that had been reading her mind in that moment because he put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her firm, not wanting her to fall and, seeing her part her lips to protest, her brown eyes dark, he took a finger to her lips and gave her a small smile:

"But I can't, these two two months together have been lovely..."

And that brought a great relief to Moira's heart, which began to accelerate, after the tension of his initial words and the shock gave place to a beautiful smile that spread across Moira's face, feeling him take the hand that was on her lips to her face softly, enchanted at seeing her smile and she covered it with hers, saying:

"It's been like a dream, meeting the others, the existence of mutants, but especially being with you. You always stayed by my side, even when i stumbled and fell, you stayed with me..."

Charles felt his body warm up at her words, feeling her delicate hand covering his and then he leaned forward as Moira moved her face closer and he whispered the words that made her heart bear fast before their lips met:

"I'll always stay by your side, crawl with you if you have to crawl... You're the strongest woman that I've ever known and I'm happy to be with you..."

This was their first kiss, and what might have been a farewell kiss before, became a gesture of what they felt for each other. Charles's lips moved over hers slowly, making Moira shiver, closing her eyes that shone with emotion, corresponding to the kiss and feeling his hand caressing her face in the rhythm of the kiss.

Moira's hand found Charles's on the chair, entwining them as she parted her lips to Charles, who soon found her tongue, deepening the kiss and she felt a tear fall from her eyes, but it was a tear of happyness and Charles dried it.

When they broke the kiss, Charles had a beautiful smile on his lips with the trace of her lipstick, feeling the happiest man in the world and Moira laughed, feeling the same, until he used the strength of his arms and pulled her to him on the chair, being careful with her dress, surprising her.

"Charles..." She rested her hands on his chest, seeing his beautiful smile, feeling so safe and good in his arms and ended up smiling as he kissed her hair and she leaned against his chest, letting him bury his nose in her auburn hair.

Moira then joined her hand to his, over her chest, staring at them and thinking about everything they had been through in those months, good and bad things, but together and about everything that still had to come, now with Charles's school and she felt proud of him.

The woman felt his eyes over her, searching for her eyes while he kept caressing her waist and she raised her head, finding Charles's eyes that shone at her thoughts and Moira held his face between her hands, whispering:

"My rock..."

Charles smiled, his eyes shining while he rested his forehead against hers, feeling her fingers caressing his face and thanking heaven for not letting her go and he stared at her, whispering with his voice full of love:

"And you're mine... Let's go in?"

And the beautiful smile and the kiss that she gave him, told him everything. There would be no goodbye to that dream, she wouldn't be alone and would have Charles to lean in when she needed and he would have her too.

"I'd love to."


End file.
